The Vicious Series
by WayWard Childe
Summary: set in early AU season four. A series of ficlets about Spike turning Tara and the carnage they leave behind as their unholy love blooms.
1. Such a Vicious Thing

**Title:** Such a vicious thing.

**Set: **Early Alternate Season four.

**Pairing:** Spike/Tara

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters just playing with them.

**Genre: **Romance/Horror

**Summary: **What if Spike intercepted Tara, instead of the Initiative intercepting him?

"You want her too." Her voice purrs seductively into his ear. Body pressed tight against his side, her fingers gliding her his abdomen lightly.

"I don't know, pet." Spike replied skeptically, unsure of his princess desire.

Tara smiled into her sire's neck and vamped out. She grazed his cheek with her elongated tooth, licking the blood trail that followed.

"Please, baby? For me." She asked still in gameface, pouting.

Spike rolled his eyes a wicked and playful smile on his face. "Oh all right. Have your fun."

Tara's smile blossomed. "Our fun." She promised.

Spike looks proudly at his vicious childe as she walked towards the girl on the floor, a calm elegance in her step, slightly shadowed by self-conscious shyness she still remained from her human life. She lifted the redhead by the hair; her smokey and piercing blue eyes stare deep into scared emerald ones.

Tara leaned back into Spike, his arms encircling her as she brought the young woman close to them.

"Willow's such a silly name." Tara said. "Let's call her Puppy."


	2. A Puppys Vicious View

**Title: A Puppy's Vicious view**

**Pairing: Spike/Tara, Spike/Tara/Willow.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters just playing with them.  
Genre: Romance/Horror**

**Summary: Willow looks on at her captures in sick fascination. **

**Rating: Mature**

**Warning: Slightly, kind of, not really, but a little bit forced sex. Character death.**

**Note: The view switches from Willow's POV to all knowing POV, at will and at random. Sorry if it gets confusing it's just my style. Also big thanks to SquirlyforSpike who read this first and declared "excuse me while I go bum a cigarette" after she read it.**

Willow sat there drained and chained to the wall of the familiar factory; naked as the day she was born. She watched mystified as Spike and Tara continued to go at it. From her count it's been seven hours since they played with her, and they're still going at it. Two beautiful monsters and their sin, lust, and love pouring into each stroke, each taste of the other. Each hard thrust met with a soft kiss, hard smacks soothed by soft rubs, cut flesh pacified with long licks.

Willow remembers hours before when they first brought her in, expecting violence, or even…rape, when they started pulling off her clothes and chaining her up. She didn't expect Spike's long tongue to tease her while Tara's hands caressed her gently. They both teased her mercilessly. Tara's soft hands played with her nipples; delicate fingers with the power to choke the life from anyone were slightly brushing against them. Spike's hands roamed up her thighs sending shocks of pleasure as his tongue, a tongue that's been coated with the blood of thousands explored inside her, brushing against her clit as he lapped her juices eagerly. By the end of it she stopped saying no and allowed him to enter her, burying himself inside her, while Tara kissed her neck, and nibbled her ears. Her body driven so wild with passion, that she stopped caring who they were and just accepted the wrong, awful pleasure. She didn't care when Tara's mouth replaced Spike's and her own lips wrapped themselves around his cock.

That was seven hours ago and they're still going at it, making love, undying, unholy love. Her eyes widen when she sees Spike's demonic visage melt into place and he bites down on Tara's creamy breast. Tara gasps, her head thrown back in ecstasy screaming her orgasm and his name, her muscles clenching around Spike's cock. Spike explodes inside Tara; her name comes loud and muffled from his lips for his face is still buried against her breast.

They collapse onto the bed, and Willow was left frustrated and forced to rub her thighs together, her hands still bound above her.

**End.**


	3. A Vicious Beginning

**Title: A Vicious beginning  
Pairing: Spike/Vamp Tara, Xander/Anya.  
Disclaimer: Not my characters just playing with them.  
Genre: Romance/Horror  
Summary: Spike teaches his new childe the art of sadistic fun.**

**Rating: R**

**Warning: Character death**

They say there's no rest for the wicked but tell that to a couple of vampires after a 12 hour fuck session. Because they'll bite you for the very suggestion, or if they're hungry, or you're talking to much, maybe they don't like your shirt, sometimes simply just because. Anyway, even wicked things rest, they need their strength, for the streets must run red.

Beneath silk sheets, on a feather soft bed, deep within a dungy warehouse, a dead man moves. His arms stretch across the bed, flexing every muscle as he takes his first breath in six hours. The black sheet looks as if it's taking human form, molding around his rising chest. Ruffled platinum hair slips from under the cover, Spike peeks over the top of covers through silted eyes, observing the carnage from the night before. Broken selves, check. Flipped over couch, ah yes, he remembers when that happened. Witch chained to a wall, always a necessity for any vampires lair. Naked fledge meditating in the middle of the room, hmmm.

'Now that's what a woman should look like.' Spike thinks to himself as his eyes roam over every curve. 'Creamy skin, luscious curves, beautiful bosoms.' Spike's face scrunches up at his own line of thinking. 'Wait a tick. Beautiful bosoms?'

"Mmmm, Baby, what are you thinking about?" Tara asks as she opens her gorgeous blue eyes, a cat-like smile on her face.

Spike, caught by surprise, yelps out "I like your breasts!"

Willow snorts, and Tara raises a curious eyebrow. "Thank you?"

Spike shakes his head, 'Smooth, wanker.'

"You know I wish I could say this is the first time I've seen a beautiful blonde meditating naked on the floor, but then that would make me a liar." Spike smirks as regains his cool.

Tara's eyes are lit with amusement, "And _you'd_ never lie, right, baby?"

Spike's smirk grows into a smile, "_No_, _never_."

Spike eyes his childe passionately, "C'mere, pet."

Tara closes her and smiles in serenity, "In a minute, baby. I'm almost done."

Before her senses could even register his presence, Spike pulled his seemingly insolent childe up by her hair. Tara gasps in a mixture of pain and pleasure, her chest begins to heave as she's turned on by the sudden rush of pain.

Spike's nostrils flair as he growls out "Requests are for mortals and those with no power, pet."

The vampire master pulls on Tara's hair even tighter, causing her to yelp. "I don't make requests, baby, and you do well to remember that."

Her face squinted in pain, Tara gasps out, "I'll remember, baby. Now, please, just bite me."

Spike smirks, "Look at that, a request, and I'm happy to oblige" Spike morphs into his game face and bites down hard on Tara's neck.

Willow, from her place on the wall, stares on in fascination and shame, as she becomes aroused from the couples display of morbid affection.

Tara sniffs the air and smiles, "I think we're turning Red on, Spike."

Spike lifts his head up and looks over at Willow, a blood mustache smeared on his face. Spike sniffs he air and smirks at Willow, "Me thinks you're right, wench."

A curious look crosses Tara's face as she stares at Spike.

Spike raises an eyebrow, "What? I watched Pirates of the Caribbean 2, last night."

"That movie won't be released for six more years."

Spike shrugs, "So, do you really think the readers will notice?"

Tara and Spike both turn to look at the readers, "Nah." they both shrug off the idea in unison.

Tara wraps her arms around Spike's neck, "Babe, I'm tired of breaking the fourth wall, and admitting that we're only literary concepts based upon television characters. I wanna have fun." A sadistic look seemed to creep into her eyes when she said _fun_.

Spike smiles, "Good, because tonight we're going to have a lot of fun. I'm going to teach you the only lesson Angelus taught me. Well, the only lesson that was worth a damn."

_**Later at Xander's basement dwelling across town…**_

Xander rests his head against the door to his parents basement, still wearing his Pizza Hut outfit, sighing in small defeat. 'It can only get better, right?' Xander thinks as he unlocks the door to his 'home'. The young Scooby enters his musty, dusty, and damp dwelling and thinks two things. Need beer, need TV. A horrible train of thought that reminds him too much of his father. Xander flips the light switch and sees his ex-demon girlfriend standing in the middle of the room, wearing a blue sundress.

A soft smile crosses Xander's face, "Hey, An."

Anya looks at Xander impatiently, "Yes, Hey. I. Want. Sex, now."

Xander can only smile, then wince. "An, honey. And trust me when I say I'm just as surprised when I say this, but I think I'm too tired to have sex."

Anya tosses her dress away in .3 seconds.

Xander eyes the naked Anya, "Ok, let's do this."

Anya pounces on Xander like a lion on a gazelle, showering him with kisses and caressing his neck and back. Xander's hands uncoordinated but full of passion massage and roam Anya's back. His hands slide down her back and to her ass, Xander gives her ass a squeeze before lifting her up. With their mouths locked in a fiery battle between their tongues Xander moves them to the bed. Anya gives a "Omph" as she's dropped on the bed.

The former demon leans back on her elbows, her bare breasts exposed and thrusting with every needed breath. Anya gives Xander a demanding look, "Well, come on! Get naked."

Xander might not have scored the highest on the SAT, but he's not stupid. With the clothes gone Xander's mouth went straight for Anya's rosy nipple, sucking on it greedily. Anya moans out his name as she fists his hair. Xander's hands caress Anya's hips, his mouth leaves her breast and starts a trail of kisses up her chest. When Xander reaches her throat he gives her nibble, Anya gasps in exited pleasure.

Xander lifts his head and looks into Anya's eyes, "An, I love you."

Anya looks back with a kind smile, "I know."

I wonder why Xander never noticed how cold his Anya was tonight.

Anya's face morphs into bedeviled mockery of her own humanity.

Giving him a toothful smile, "Daddy says hi."

Xander's eyes widen in shock and terror, "AN! No!"

Xander couldn't get another word out before Anya's teeth sunk into his neck. Xander struggled and tried to pull himself out her grip, but no matter how he tried or how loud he screamed, and he did scream loud, he couldn't escape. The names "Buffy", "Willow", and "Giles" rang through the room as Xander became colder, his essence being pumped out him, mouthful by mouthful. As his life left him to breath itself into another being, desperate last calls of "Mom"…"Dad". Then nothing.

The laughter of a British vampire and his mate could be heard throughout the house.

Anyanka, the new childe of Spike lays back, a trail of her ex-lovers blood running down her chin and dribbling on her breast. She rubs the blood into her skin , enjoying it's warmth.

She looks over at Xander and smiles, not even attempting or entertaining the thought of turning him. All she can think is, 'Freedom.'

_**Xander's house, upstairs…**_

Spike leans back into the cushy couch, his legs propped up on the pile of two bodies formally known as Mr. and Mrs. Harris. Tara, cuddled into his side, arm draped over his lap.

Tara giggles. "You're right. That was fun."

Spike just smirks and strokes her hair, "Plenty more to come, Little One."

When he lost the Gem and almost got caught by those soldier wankers, it gave Spike a lot to think about. This time he had to follow through with his plan. Finding Tara, was just a personal bonus. But Spike knew all to well, without her support system, the slayer will fall. Then the hell mouth will belong to him and his white queen, his effulgent goddess, Tara.

Along with the new family he's forming. He eyes the delirious Redhead (now chained to the chair in the Harris living room) who's shocked into silence. Her eyes scream hatred and shame, because her body craves the two monsters that took her Xander. And if Spike or Tara wanted her right then and there, she'd let them, crying and sobbing and moaning and breaking.

Tara listens, with much enjoyment of her own, to the pants and moans of her 'sister' finishing what she started with Xander moments before. She almost cums herself when she hears Anya's victorious vocal acknowledgement of her release. She opts to straddle Spike and kiss him madly.

Her soft blue eyes carrying a hint of viciousness focus on Spike's crystal blue. Tara smiles, "What's next?"

**To be continued…**


End file.
